


Dear Jumin

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: What if after all the events that happened during Jumin’s route, he didn’t fall in love with MC?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Dear Jumin

_Dear Jumin,_

_I don’t know how to start this. The website I read said it would be easier to write a letter, even if you were never going to read it. Honestly, I don’t see the point but if this will help, even a little, I will give it a try._

_Tonight you took all of us to dinner. Even Zen made it, which still surprises me. I know he’s already over your beef, but the restaurant was really fancy and you know he doesn’t like those places._

_Yoosung asked me to share a taxi with him to the restaurant and, looking back, I wish I hadn’t. He’s really great, don’t get me wrong, but if I had been alone when I saw you and your girlfriend as soon as I entered, I would have turned away and left before anyone noticed. But when that idea crossed my mind, Yoosung was already waving at you. I tried my best to keep up my smile. You know, there’s a part of me that wishes you noticed it wasn’t my regular smile. But by the way you had your eyes on her, I don’t think you did._

_She’s so beautiful. So breathtakingly beautiful. It doesn’t surprise me at all, of course, you only want the best of the best for yourself. Tall, curvy, long red hair and emerald eyes. I swear if you hadn’t told us she was the owner of a medical supplies company, I wouldn’t have had trouble believing she was a model. And her manners! God, her manners. She knew how to use the different kind of forks and spoons that were set on the table and I swear her lipstick never smudged, not even for a second. The way her hands moved when she talked screamed elegance. I have no doubt why you laid your eyes on her. Her laugh was soft, light, inviting everyone to laugh with her as well. She is the perfect and rational choice for you._

_As for me, if Seven hadn’t sat beside me and playfully nudged me to look at him so I knew which forks to use, I would have made a fool of myself. At first, I was surprised he knew about those things, but I guess an agent has to know a little bit of everything. I’m not much, I know. But I do love you and, for a brief moment, I thought you did as well._

_Every day I tell myself that kiss was just a way for you to get rid of Sarah. That there were no feelings behind it, that while I closed my eyes your eyes were set on her reaction. After she left, you did say you were sorry, but I was a fool and I thought you were sorry you rushed things. Never did I think you were sorry because you hadn’t really meant to kiss me._

_God, Jumin, you even sent me a dress for the RFA party that was happening a few days later. Was I really supposed to believe it meant nothing? I couldn’t understand when, after doing a spin in front of you with the dress, you told me you were glad I liked it because he wanted to make sure everyone was well-dressed for the party and you didn’t want to take chances with the newest member._

_I wish my makeup would have stayed as put as your girlfriend’s did that night. Because I couldn’t get Seven to stop asking if I was okay, even if I had tried to fix my eyeliner the best that I could after crying in the bathroom. I guess that’s what happens when you use a cheap brand._

_She even won Zen’s heart. And to think an heiress would be accepted by Zen is a big thing. After dinner, he couldn’t stop gushing how beautiful and smart you were, and that he couldn’t believe she had laid eyes on you. Yoosung was thrilled she had been kind to him and even said he hadn’t experienced that warmth from someone since Rika. I mean, thanks…? Jaehee found your girlfriend to be a blessing because now you were occupied with her most days and wouldn’t be a bother after working hours. She was happy your girlfriend talked you out of most cat-related projects._

_… I found your projects cute, you know?_

_That was childish, I’m sorry. This letter is all over the place and I still haven’t found the inner peace that the website promised. I just don’t want to be hurting anymore. I want to look at you and be happy you found someone you love because if anyone deserves to be loved is you. You deserve everything good that is happening to you, don’t get me wrong. I just wished I would have been given the chance to do it._

MC’s silent tears that had been present while she typed turned into a cry, her whole body shaking. She held herself, trying to stop, but the heartbreak had turned into unbearable physical pain. Her breathing was ragged and the keyboard on her laptop had been quickly stained by her tears.

Her phone rang, making her gasp in surprise. Seven’s picture appeared on her screen, but she knew better than to answer. He would be able to tell in an instant if she had been crying. MC turned her phone over and then hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face into them.

A few kilometres away, Seven looked at his monitor, the CCTV of Rika’s apartment showing MC’s small form still shaking on her bed. On another monitor, the unfinished letter in a Google Docs document mocked his worry. He would have never tried to hack her laptop if he hadn’t seen her crying so much while she looked at the screen. Fearing it might be another threat from the hacker that had first sent her there, he was now looking at a love letter he was never meant to read. He only made it worse by trying to reach out. His phonecall was ignored, making his heart clench a little. So, he decided to just keep observing MC, knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to work if she was in that state. Unrequited love was definitely something he could understand.

After a few minutes, MC wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand and started typing again. Seven’s eyes darted to his other monitor and watched her words appear.

_I could have made you happy, you know?_

Seven let out a pained laugh.

Yes.

He also thought he could have made her happy too.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [i can’t make you love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725546) by [yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie)




End file.
